


A Night Off

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 7-10-2016 to 7-16-2016 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always thought the best form of fluff for Pepper and Tony was on the couch, or in the living room. A relaxing evening with just the two of them always makes me smile - A fluffy, relaxing, sleepy evening. They're mostly business and no play, but even they need a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

Tony was in the middle of tying his hot rod red tie when Pepper hastily walked into their bedroom. It was no surprise he was already dressed and ready to go. If Pepper had any time to ogle him up and down, she would’ve done it, but she was in a hurry and running late.

Pepper warned Tony about the fundraising Ball they had to attend for all of the generous patrons that donated to the STEM research foundations, which was also happened to be the same night that the CEO of a renowned Japanese Company that specialized in research and development for green initiative projects was going to be in town.

Tony didn’t want to say anything, but he’s noticed how she had been running around like a headless chicken, trying to prepare for every meeting, collaborate on some tasks, spreadsheets, and documents, as well as making sure that preparations were made for Mr. Tachibana’s arrival.

He didn’t realize how bad it had gotten until he found her pulling a couple all-nighters when he got back from working on his Iron Man suits.

“Ready?” Pepper frantically asked.

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw her zip into their bathroom. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Good, because we don’t have a lot of time, and our limo will be arriving in five minutes. We also have to walk the press line, answer a few questions – please don’t be too honest with them,” she began as she walked out of their bathroom. She adjusted the new pair of earrings she put on, and then made a beeline to the closet. “And then Mr. Payne wanted to talk to you about a project with St. Jude’s Children Hospital. He seemed adamant about it.”

Tony hummed and nodded. A few seconds later and he felt her hands grasp his. He smiled, held her waist, and pulled her closer, as she finished tying his tie.

“Did JARVIS read off the list of—“

“Yes, Pepper,” he replied hastily. “He did. Don’t worry.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You? Don’t worry? That’s funny.” She smirked.

Tony dipped his head and nuzzled her neck. “Relax, Honey.”

Pepper slipped her hands up to his shoulders, feeling the softness of his dress shirt, and sighed into his collar. “I’m trying to. I’ve just been really busy lately.”

“I’ve noticed.” He pulled away to gaze into her exhausted eyes. “Take the night off.”

Her eyes widened. “And skip the Ball?” She couldn’t do that. She wanted to, but she couldn’t. She had obligations and faces to greet. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s convinced her to skip something important. “I can’t.”

He squeezed her waist. “You _can_.”

“I really can’t, Tony,” she said with a sigh.

“Yes,” he replied softly. “You can. I’m Tony Stark. By the power invested in me, I grant you the ability to miss the Ball and spend a relaxing evening with the one and only.”

Pepper laughed under her breath before glancing down.

Tony looked down as well. “I wasn’t talking about Junior, but if you want him to make an appearance, I’m sure something can be arranged.”

Pepper rubbed her cheek against his chest and thought about the idea of peace and quiet, and some relaxation.

“Think about it,” Tony continued. “You, me, a nice hot bath.” Pepper hummed in delight. “I can have JARVIS put on ‘Pride and Prejudice’, and we can cuddle on the couch, and stuff our face with ice cream.”

She laughed at his last bit and slipped her hands around his waist. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s do it then.” Tony yanked his tie loose and unwrapped it. He tossed it on the couch and then unbuttoned the first few buttons on his dress shirt. “JARVIS, tell the limo driver he won’t be taking us to the Ball tonight. And let Kelly know Miss Potts is feeling under the weather and won’t be attending.”

“Of course, Sir,” the AI responded.

Tony always had a way with words, or maybe it’s the way his velvety and husky voice lures her into thinking every idea of his was the better one. It was the fifth time he’s gotten her to skip something big, and she was sure it would happen more times. Every morning after, she would take an hour to send e-mails to the patrons at the event, apologizing for her absence, but she not once regretted missing it.

There was something about spending a quiet evening with Tony cuddled on the couch that made her feel renewed the next day. Maybe it was his way of taking care of her, like the ways she’d take care of him, or maybe it was the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her, and protecting her.

A small smile graced her lips as her heavy eyelids fell and her breathing evened out.

“Thank you, Tony,” she muttered.

He smiled and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. “Love you,” he replied. She was already fast asleep by then. A few seconds later and he fell asleep alongside her, letting the movie play on in the background.


End file.
